1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms capable of producing multiple oscillating outputs having vectors all intersecting through a common point at preselected angles, and particularly to continuously variable oscillating outputs having vectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Other devices for producing oscillating motion are well known in the art. None of these devices however is capable of converting rotating motion into an infinite number of simultaneous oscillations intersecting at a common point.
The only other related art known to this inventor was disclosed in his own U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,722 and involves transforming a drive which both rotates and reciprocates into the type of oscillations just described. In the just cited patent the oscillations are generated by the motions of selected points on the surface of a rotating/precessing ball-shaped body. Selected points are located by drawing imaginary lines from the circumferential edge of a rotating/revolving drive wheel located below the ball-shaped body through the center of the ball-shaped body. All possible selectable points lie in a circle superimposed on the surface of the ball-shaped body. This implies that a circular or disk-shaped body can be substituted in place of the ball-shaped body.
Some of the advantages which the disk-shaped body has over the ball-shaped body of the original invention known as a Motion Conversion Apparatus, is that the new disk-shaped body is much more compact and is capable of continuously varying the degrees of arc for an infinite number of arcs which intersect at a common point from an infinite number of angles whereas the previously mentioned ball-shaped body is capable of continuously varying the degrees of arc for only two arcs intersecting at right angles.